


Digital Art - 2009-06-22 - Tied up

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Sexual Content, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is tied up by tentacles in a hive. Todd is there too. For Cliche_Bingo's "tentacles" prompt.</p><p>Warning: implied relationship between a person and a wraith (i.e. a blood sucking alien.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-06-22 - Tied up

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/7510.html

Version 1 (Submitted to kink_bingo):  
[](http://img152.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=060564393_kink_bingo_tentacle_123_430lo.jpg)   
larger version (ensure ad block is on so your computer doesn't get spammed):<http://img152.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=060564393_kink_bingo_tentacle_123_430lo.jpg>  


Version 2 (I drew this one first, didn't like it much.)  
[](http://img14.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=060565914_kink_bingo_tentacle2_123_457lo.jpg)   
larger version (ensure ad block is on so your computer doesn't get spammed):["http://img14.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=060565914_kink_bingo_tentacle2_123_457lo.jpg]()  



End file.
